


The Selection Box

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 5 Times, Alien Sex, Day 12, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Slice of Life, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s almost an accident.





	The Selection Box

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Eddie Brock / Venom (Food Play + Oral Sex, Licking, Teeth)
> 
> The kinks simply demanded this pairing ;)
> 
> Update: edited a bit.

The first time it happens, it’s almost an accident.

Eddie is intent on editing an article on the laptop and not paying attention to the sandwich he’s eating. Manifesting a little tendril and forming a couple of eye spots on the end of it, Venom watches the filling start to slip out from between the bread.

** _Eddie?_ **

“Mm yeah, Vee?” Eddie remains distracted, his mind not on his answer at all.

** _Your sandwich –_ **

A tomato slice is about to go – and, seriously, Venom doesn’t care about that – but there’s also a mouthful of meat just primed to fall onto Eddie’s lap along with it, right in the next few seconds. And if Eddie doesn’t care about it –

** _Can we eat it?_ **

“Huh? My sandwich? You already finished yours, bud,” Eddie manages to drag himself out of his thoughts long enough to take a big bite. His fingers squeeze the bread at the same time as his blunt little teeth dig in, and this is enough to cause both the tomato and meat to surrender to gravity.

** _Mine!_ **

Darting in swiftly to snatch up the latter, Venom plops victoriously onto Eddie’s lap, jaws closed around his catch. Although –

**_Ew. _**Realising he’s snagged the tomato as well by accident, Venom promptly spits this out.

“_U-Uh_ –” Eddie is spluttering throughout this, his belly jerking.

**_Mm? _**Happily swallowing the pilfered meat, Venom rests his little head where he landed, licking his teeth contentedly as he looks up at his human in enquiry.

“Uh –” Eddie tries again. He’s frozen, article and food both forgotten, staring down at Venom, his expression strained.

** _Oh. _ **

Realisation strikes: Venom is leaning on that part of Eddie that’s supposedly private, the soft tip of it twitching under his chin. It smells – interesting, partly because it’s where the meat landed (although there is a regrettable tang of tomato), but also largely because the scent is that of Eddie himself. Just _more_, somehow. More Eddie, and this can only be a good thing.

“Uhhh –”

**_Yes, Eddie? _**Giving his teeth another lick – and not at all incidentally breathing in that delicious scent – Venom waits for his human to get himself together enough to turf him off, or at least to properly react. Eddie will probably squawk and insist on an apology, like the time back when Venom didn’t know nipples were a no-go and experimented with giving one a tweak. How was he to know Eddie would shriek and jump out of his seat, and that a crowded subway car was not the place for it?

Well, Venom knows now. Even if he still feels tempted to tweak one of those plump little nubs again occasionally – or perhaps to squeeze it, just gently. Just to see what Eddie would do.

Anyway, that’s how it starts – the ‘food thing’, or so Eddie comes to think of it.

\--

The second time happens when Eddie manages to knock his piping hot mug of hot chocolate over himself.

Thoroughly distracted as he is in investigating the bottom of his own swiftly emptied mug, the accident happens so fast Venom actually fails to whip Eddie’s hand out of the way of danger in time.

“_Shit_ –” Eddie yelps, flinching back signally too late as well.

**_Eddie! _**Venom echoes the yelp before he can help himself, undeniably panicked first by the vicarious shock of it and then as the pain hits. **_Fuck – damn – shit!_**

How could he have been so _moronic_? How could he have allowed his host, his human, the reason for Venom’s continued existence – _his Eddie_ – to get hurt? And for such an immensely stupid reason, as well.

**_Arghhh! _**Venom officially Does Not Know How To Deal.

“Hey, hey,” Eddie’s saying hastily, tossing a washcloth over the spill on the counter and then catching hold of the tendrils lashing around him, cradling Venom close against his chest with his uninjured hand. He heads for the sink, intending to stick his stinging fingers under the cold water. “Calm down, bud, it’s not that bad –”

**_It is _****precisely_ that bad, _**Venom seethes. He has no idea how Eddie doesn’t seem to realise this – why he isn’t ranting and raging at the lapse; at Venom’s idiocy. **_I’m sorry, Eddie. _**

He truly is a loser if he can’t even protect the human he lov- cares about.

** _Will you let me?_ **

“Of course,” Eddie’s even smiling as he turns away from the sink to hold his hand out palm up for Venom to heal.

He makes no sense.

**_Why aren’t you pissed? _**Venom flows out over Eddie’s wrist, tongue snaking out to lap at his fingers, swiftly healing the scald and soothing away the sting; relishing the taste of two of his favourite things even as he continues to berate himself.

“At you? Why would I be?” Given his other hand is still occupied holding a coil of tendrils, Eddie tips his head down and sideways to rub his stubble against one of Venom’s larger pseudo-limbs, a prickling sensation that never fails to cause the Klyntar to squirm in delight, “Me knocking shit over is not in any way your fault.”

Venom tries, **_But –_**

“But nothing, Vee,” Eddie shakes his head, “You need a dunk in the sink?”

They settled on this as a compromise a while back when they needed some time out from each other, Venom finding the warm water and contained space soothing, second best only to the laundry basket in the closet. Eddie had proved quite happy for his Other to chill out in the kitchen, just a tendril connecting them while he showered or did whatever he did to calm down himself, whereas he seemed to have some sort of issue with Venom making a nest out of his grubby socks.

“It’s unsanitary, Vee,” Eddie says not for the first time, although unlike on previous occasions his mind isn’t circling around his socks. Instead he’s thinking of something else – his worn underwear.

**_Says you, _**Curious, Venom nonetheless retorts, also not for the first time. He flexes a tendril in a shrug, just so happening to sling it around Eddie’s neck in an affectionate squeeze. **_And no thank you. We’re okay now._**

“Me too, bud,” Flexing his healed fingers, Eddie drops a kiss onto the tip of that tendril.

**_Mmph! _**Completely caught by surprise, Venom spasms. Totally unable to deny how much he likes this new development. **_E-Eddie?_**

“Your favourite flavours are me plus chocolate, huh?” Even as a touch of heat lights up in his cheeks, Eddie clears his throat and wilfully changes the subject. He's also grinning a bit, as if he's trying not to but just can't help it.

**_Of course, _**Venom sees no reason to deny this. He also wants to kiss Eddie back. Or at least lick him.

“A-ah,” Eddie coughs again, rocking on his feet a bit unsteadily, much as if he catches this thought. His gaze flicks from his Other over to the muffin he was planning on eating alongside the hot chocolate (Venom having vanquished his the moment it was out of the box), and then back again.

**_Mm? _**Venom narrows his eye spots in the approximation of a blink when Eddie reaches out to dunk the pad of his index finger into the chocolate frosting atop the muffin, scooping up a blob. Rather than putting it in his own mouth as Venom has seen him do sometimes –

Eddie holds it out in offering.

** _Eddie? _ **

His human smiles enough the wrinkles on his face all deepen, “Go on. You know, if you want to.”

Venom does want.

**_Thank you, _**He laps at Eddie’s fingertip, growling low and pleased and _hungry_ in the back of his throat. **_Mmm_.** **Scrumptious_._**

“H-here you are, Vee; have more,” As Eddie scoops him up another blob of frosting to lick, Venom senses his human’s midriff twinge with an echoing jolt of _hunger_ that, for some reason, seems to be only partially to do with the food.

\--

When the third time comes around, Venom is starting to get more of a clue.

His little human is slobbed out in front of the TV and Venom slobbed out alongside him, neither of them being careful about sharing their third family-sized bag of potato chips. Eddie shrugged his shirt off after he finished his second beer and as such is getting bits of chips all over his chest.

“Ah –” He makes a sound of not quite surprise in the back of his throat when Venom sweeps in to swipe the mess up, “What you doing, Vee?”

**_Hold still and let me clean you. _**Ducking down lower, Venom chases a bit that tumbles down towards Eddie’s navel.

“O-oh, damn that _tickles_ –” His breath hitching with little spluttering bursts of laugher, Eddie nearly spills his third beer of the evening as he writhes and bats his hands at his Other completely ineffectively, a decided lack of actual protest in his supposed complaint. “Ah – _Vee_ –”

**_Hmm. _**Burying a grin back up amongst the curls of Eddie’s chest hair, Venom pauses, considering the nipples he’s so tempted to nip. No potato chip dust there, but perhaps Eddie might just let him pinch just a teeny tiny bit?

“U-um,” Eddie’s glancing down at his Other as if, perhaps, he’s considering something similar. His free hand – the one not occupied with his beer – is stirring on one of his thighs, fingers smoothing the fabric of his pyjama pants, not far from that private place of his.

He’s thinking about this body part and he’s also thinking about Venom licking him, searching out bits of chips scattered all over his body –

He’s thinking about the proximity of his Other's tongue to his nipple –

**_Eddie, _**Purring, Venom dares to swirl his tongue over it, rasping slightly over the little bud as it peaks, and Eddie jerks like his Other jabbed him in the solar plexus.

“Um – ah, Vee – _damn_ –” Blood floods his face. It also starts transforming that secret part of his body elsewhere, lower down.

Eddie’s thinking even more about that place now, both of his hands clenching like –

Like he wants to touch it.

**_You can touch yourself, Eddie, _**Venom points out. Eddie is perfectly capable of doing so, after all, and he doesn’t see any reason for his human to hold back.

“Uh –” As if just to be contrary Eddie sits up instead, his stomach muscles protesting the move. Flushing brighter than ever, he chugs the rest of his beer, “Nah, bud, it’s – never mind.”

For all this verbal protest, he’s doing the equivalent of shouting _just how much_ he wants to touch that part of himself into a megaphone across their bond.

**_We would like you to do it, Eddie, _**Venom coaxes.

“Um, really?” Eddie looks at him for a long moment that feels oddly intense, the human’s mind swirling around something he’s not quite comfortable sharing, but then he’s suddenly saying, “Unless, ah. Unless _you’d_ want to?”

**_We’d want to what? _**Venom echoes. Not because he doesn't understand, but because he wants Eddie to clarify his meaning. Because –

Yeah. Venom’s definitely starting to get an idea.

\--

The fourth time there isn’t much room for doubt.

Eddie’s fast asleep, mind alight with a delicious incoherent dream about bathing in a tub filled with liquid chocolate. Venom’s there in the dream, licking it off him – _fuck yes please_ – swirling around Eddie, swimming through the chocolate, lapping and nibbling and sucking at every bit of his human's skin –

** _Ahhh – fuck –_ **

“_Guh – ahhh fuck_ –” Eddie wakes with a gasp, blinking sightlessly into the darkness, tangled and hot in his cocoon of sheets. That private part of him he’s explained is called his _dick_ is the hottest part of him, feeling strangely, amazingly urgent. “Oh god – oh god –”

He rolls over onto his stomach before Venom can question him about it, pushing his hips against the mattress. And never mind the dream, the shove of his human's dick against the bedding feels _fucking incredible_.

**_E-Eddie! _**Venom can’t help but yelp.

“Oh god – oh _fuck_ –” Eddie’s panting, his mind still filled with flashes of the dream – that warm chocolate bath and Venom licking it off his skin.

**_You want us to, _**Venom states, certain of it, and Eddie groans into his pillow.

“I –” His mind is caught between the temptation to deny it – silly human – and the arousal clogging his brain, “I – yeah.” He gives in.

**_We want that too, _**Venom is totally on board with this plan, **_Let’s do it, Eddie! Take a chocolate bath right now!_**

“F-fuck! Vee!_ Ahhh –_” But Eddie is busy biting his pillow, yelling behind gritted teeth, spilling hot, tasty fluid all over the inside of his pyjama pants and the sheets.

**_Ahhh –! _**Feedback from their bond loops the orgasm around to Venom seconds later and he sways, shuddering wildly at the feel of it, unable to keep himself from collapsing on top of Eddie and losing all control of his form.

“_Ahhh_,” Eddie echoes. His voice sounds wrecked.

**_Next time remember the chocolate first, Eddie, _**Venom instructs, when he’s regained the ability to speak.

“Yeah, good idea, bud,” His human chuckles, mashing his face into his pillow. His fingers fumble to grasp a handful of Venom’s mass, “We should keep some on hand.”

Venom radiates approval back at him. It is indeed a good idea.

\--

The fifth time Venom instigates things.

They’re in Mrs Chen’s store and she’s watching them like she hasn’t had this much entertainment all week, as Eddie wavers over their usual brand of chocolate bars and the box Venom is trying to convince him to buy.

“But we always get these and they’re _discounted_ –” Eddie’s hands flap a bit as Venom nudges them back in the direction of the selection box without quite taking control.

**_Eddie! _**Venom projects his name at him loudly so Eddie can’t ignore, **_We want to try these instead!_**

He pushes a small head on a tendril out of Eddie’s shoulder, safe in the knowledge it’s only Mrs Chen who can see them, and pokes his tongue for emphasis in Eddie’s ear –

“Gah!”

And when Eddie’s done squawking, brings out the big guns: **_Please?_**

“Y-you. You really want them?” Eddie stills instantly at the word, hand pausing partway through scrubbing his ear. Tasty redness trickles up his neck to his cheeks.

**_Yes, Eddie. We would like to try them with you. _**Slinging a few tendrils around Eddie’s midriff under his hoodie, Venom gives his silly human a fond squeeze. **_  
_**

“U-uh,” Eddie runs a hand over his head, “I don’t see why we _can’t_ get them.” He glances at the bars in the sale, “Just thought we could get _more_ of the usual ones while they're cheaper, that’s all.” Transferring his attention back to the chocolate box, he starts to finally pay attention to the selection it contains, “Hey, look, cool, I actually really like these flavours –”

**We know_, _**Venom pokes him in the side.

Eddie squeaks and bats at his Other. His mind lights up bright with pleased realisation, “Oh. So _that’s_ why you –”

**Yes_, Eddie, _**Squirming internally with flustered embarrassment, Venom tweaks a plump nipple and dives back inside his human to hide.

“G-gah!” Eddie nearly drops the chocolate box as he flails, “_Not in public,_ _Vee!_” 

“Have you two finally finished flirting or shall I get myself a coffee?” Mrs Chen calls from the direction of the cash register, and Eddie all but falls over himself in his haste to pay for the chocolates and flee.

He lets Venom take over readily when they get home though, and doesn’t make a peep as his Other places the box on the bedside table, before shrugging their clothes off and taking a quick shower.

“Mm, Vee?” Eddie raises an eyebrow although he’s not that surprised when Venom just wraps a towel around his human’s waist, rather than putting on pyjamas, and directs them back out into the kitchen for a drink.

**_Now bed, _**Venom suggests once they’ve finished the water, and Eddie nods.

“Yeah. Please.” Anticipation’s humming in his veins. Dumping the towel on the floor of his own accord, he clambers under the duvet, muffling a small noise at the pleasant feeling of the cool sheets on his bare skin.

**_Eddie – will you? _**Venom tugs pillows down for Eddie to lean on, propping him up a bit, as a tendril collects up the chocolate box, **_Do you want to try one?_**

“You know I do,” Eddie grins. He strokes his fingers over the crown of the head Venom manifests, “Do you?”

**_Of course, _**Venom makes quick work of the box and then he’s selecting a delicate little chocolate, Eddie’s favourite type, and holding it to Eddie’s lips.

“Hah –” Opening his mouth to accept it, Eddie’s eyes slip halfway closed as the flavour bursts on his tongue and he moans, “Mmm. _Vee_ –”

**Please_, _**Venom _wants_. **_Eddie, please can we –_**

“_Yes_,” Eddie tugs at tendrils fervently, “Such a huge fucking yes –”

**_Yes – _**Almost shaking with the need to do exactly this, Venom sends his tongue out, sneaking over his human’s plush parted lips, ducking inside to sample the taste rich and wonderful on Eddie’s much smaller tongue.

** _Mmm – Eddie – _ **

Venom’s favourite ever flavour: Eddie plus chocolate.

“H-hah – why the hell did I not agree to this idea immediately –” Eddie grasps at him, “I’m an idiot.”

**_Tasty idiot, _**Venom affectionately agrees and kisses him harder, more thoroughly, until Eddie’s groaning, his cock hard and smearing wet trails against the duvet.

“Vee – Venom – oh god –” Shoving up onto an elbow to reach for a chocolate himself, Eddie holds it out for Venom to delicately accept, reeling his Other in straight afterwards for another sticky, gooey kiss. “_Mmm_ –”

** _Mmm – _ **

They bat the bedding off together, shoving it more or less onto the floor, and then Eddie is lying there naked on his back, with tendrils of Venom woven over and around him, chocolate smudged on his pseudo-skin and on Eddie’s fingers and lips.

“You – ah – you want this one?” Eddie plucks another chocolate up out of the box, lifts it to the light as if considering it. He puts it down quite deliberately on his chest.

**_Hmm maybe, _**Venom detours to lick a nipple first, sucking at it until Eddie squeaks, before trailing his tongue over to the chocolate, **_Let’s see._**

He bites off just the top half.

** _Not bad – _ **

And, leaving the bottom half to slowly melt on Eddie’s chest, licks into Eddie’s mouth again to share the taste.

“Mm, not bad,” Eddie agrees when they separate, just far enough for him to reach for another chocolate, laughing when Venom nudges him into placing it right next to his as yet untouched other nipple, seeing as it's pebbled too tightly for a successful balancing act.

Sampling half of the chocolate plus letting the very tips of his teeth graze that nipple gets a very pleasing gulp and mewl from his human. Venom dips down to Eddie’s belly button just to make him laugh, before cleaning the remains of both chocolates up.

**_Hmm, something for me to lick down here too, _**Venom observes, head descending again, this time down to where the scent of Eddie is strongest and most enticing.

“Ah – ah –” Eddie shudders as his Other laps up the little pool of precome, his mind sparkling with arousal, close to sobbing with desire when Venom whisks his tongue over the head of his cock.

**_Oh Eddie – _**It’s the best thing Venom has ever tasted.

It would only taste _even better_ with chocolate.

“You – you – want to?” Eddie bucks up helplessly when Venom sends out a couple of tendrils to collect up some chocolates, nudging Eddie’s legs open and holding his human in place as he places one on Eddie’s balls and then balances another at the base of Eddie’s cock.

**_Careful Eddie, _**Eddie is wriggling so much this experiment isn’t going to be very successful before long. He also seems to really, really like the proximity of Venom’s teeth to his crotch when his Other lowers his head to eat the chocolates up.

Coaxing Eddie’s legs even further open, Venom presses a sticky kiss against Eddie’s taint, one tendril selecting a chocolate to slip between his human’s lips even as another tendril tucks a chocolate up close and snug against Eddie’s hole.

**_Oh, now how _****are_ we going to retrieve that one? _**Venom _grins_ at him.

“Lick me – lick me – lick me _please_ –” Eddie has the answer immediately. He’s also pressing chocolately kisses to the tendril he’s captured, sucking at it, making Venom gasp with a squirm of his own.

**_As you wish, _**It pays to be thorough – he licks Eddie slowly, indulgently, lapping up every last trace of the melting chocolate before circling his tongue around that pink little rim until Eddie’s pleading, sending out other tendrils to pluck and rub at those wonderful nipples.

Then, testing a theory, Venom lets his teeth graze Eddie's soft, vulnerable ass.

“Oh my god oh my god _oh my god, Vee_ –” Eddie _howls_, his cock jetting spunk everywhere as he arches his back, coming untouched. Rumbling helplessly with his own arousal, Venom licks his little human through it before slipping a tendril inside him to find his prostate, just to gain another glorious howl.

**_E-Eddie –_** The feeling of Eddie's orgasm is all but overwhelming, even second-hand.

“Hah – hah – fuck, that was awesome; you’re awesome, Venom; those chocolates are awesome – _fuck_ –” Eddie collapses in a sticky puddle onto the mattress when he’s done.

**_We’re not done yet, _**Venom corrects, and sets out to clean him up.

“Hah –” Wriggling happily, Eddie flops a hand out towards the chocolate box, grinning when he finds several left. He holds one out meaningfully, “Yep, you’re right, Vee – you haven’t come yet.” His expression promises wickedness – and lots of licking by that small, talented human tongue. “We’re _definitely_ not done.”

Quite some time later, Venom collapses into an even stickier puddle once they finally really are finished –

For now, at least.

The next morning, they go back to Mrs Chen's and splurge on her entire stock of selection boxes.


End file.
